Painted in Blood
Painted in Blood is the third episode of the sixth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 17th January 2003. Synopsis Joyce is taking part in an open-air art class, being held on the village green of Midsomer Florey, when she discovers the body of an elderly fellow student, Ruth Fairfax, concealed beneath some undergrowth shortly after a session. Just as DCI Barnaby begins to learn that Ruth was not all she seemed to be, officers of the NIS pull him off the case. While DS Troy is allowed to assist them, Barnaby is left handling a local operation into a spate of thefts, yet he decides to continue his investigations in secret. In doing so, he soon turns up armed robbery, unaccounted stolen money, former criminals, and secret liaisons, before discovering that the NIS investigation is not being as thorough as it should be. Plot Joyce Barnaby discovers one of her fellow outdoor art class students, Ruth Fairfax murdered and husband Tom, assisted by DS Troy, has yet another case to solve. Fairfax presented herself as an elderly resident and she always insisted on sitting in exactly the same spot in the village green. Imagine the investigators surprise when the autopsy actually reveals her to be a thirty-something woman who disguised herself with wigs and make-up. The case take a peculiar twist when Barnaby is ordered off the case and replaced by a senior officer from the National Intelligence Squad. This is especially so when the senior investigating officer is never present and the case is seemingly left in the hands of a DS and a DC who appear less than competent. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as Sgt. Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Leslie Phillips as Godfrey Teal *John Sessions as Barrett Filby *Barbara Durkin as Linda Tyrell *Matthew Marsh as Tony Carter *Clive Merrison as Colin Hawksley *Dinah Stabb as Tessa Hawksley *Denise Black as Ann Carter *David Mallinson as Alan Pinkney *Andrew Lancel as DC Simon Backley *Nigel Lindsay as DS James Noland *Anna Northam as Ruth Fairfax *Sheila Reid as Mrs. Metcalfe *Eamon Geoghegan as Mike Weatherby *Jean Challis as Mrs. Bainbridge *Hilary Crane as Mrs. Partridge *Colin Higgins as Mr. Miller *Michael Tucek as Jason Hurst Galleries Body Count Ruth-fairfax-angela-brown-combined.jpg|Ruth Fairfax (Actually DC Angela Browning in disguise) Stabbed in the back with a painter's chisel. Supporting Cast Godfrey-teal.jpg|Godfrey Teal Barrett-filby.jpg|Barrett Filby Linda-tyrell.jpg|Linda Tyrell Tony-carter.jpg|Tony Carter Colin-hawksley.jpg|Colin Hawksley Tessa-hawksley.jpg|Tessa Hawksley Ann-carter.jpg|Ann Carter Alan-pinkney.jpg|Alan Pinkney (the undercover identity of DI Mark Gudgeon of the NIS) Simon-backley.jpg|Simon Backley James-noland.jpg|James Noland Mrs-metcalf.jpg|Mrs. Metcalfe Mike-weatherby.jpg|Mike Weatherby Mrs-bainbridge.jpg|Mrs. Bainbridge Mrs-partridge.jpg|Mrs. Partridge Mr-miller.jpg|Mr. Miller Jason-hurst.jpg|Jason Hurst Episode Images Painted-in-blood-01.jpg Painted-in-blood-02.jpg Painted-in-blood-03.jpg Painted-in-blood-04.jpg Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Hilary Crane - Death of a Hollow Man *Michael Tucek - Garden of Death *Eamon Geoghegan - Market for Murder *Matthew Marsh - They Seek Him Here *Clive Merrison - Habeas Corpus *Denise Black - The Night of the Stag Category:Series Six episodes